


skype

by helloobughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And Betty, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Please read, Riverdale, and jughead, except for archie, first fic, friends - Freeform, gay josie, gay valerie, gay veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloobughead/pseuds/helloobughead
Summary: the gang skypes.// cheronica, bughead.





	1. 1

**missv** has added **burgerjug** , **BettyCooper** , **archieandrews** , and **KevinGay**. 

 

**missv** : its time for a group chat and you all know it.

 

**burgerjug** : veronica. we have a group chat on iMessage, Instagram, Snapchat, Twitter, and almost every other social media imaginable. 

 

**BettyCooper** : true. but hi guys!

 

**KevinGay** : hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 

**archieandrews** : not another one ronnie please 

 

**missv** : and you people call yourselves my friends. please, i think we all knew i would do this. but also, i have something legit important to say.

 

**KevinGay** : spill bitch

 

**BettyCooper** : go ahead V

 

**burgerjug** : if its actually important

 

**archieandrews** : what is it??

 

**missv** : okay kev you have to promise not to tell and make a big deal

 

**KevinGay** : bitch         just spill it

 

**missv** : okay

 

**BettyCooper** : ...

 

**missv** : so im pretty sure im bi 

 

**KevinGay** : G I R L 

 

**BettyCooper** : aw V its okay! We all support you no matter what:)

 

**burgerjug** : ^

 

**archieandrews** : ^^ 

 

**KevinGay** : YES FINALLY ANOTHER GAY. ;) 

 

**missv** : thats not all guys....

 

**BettyCooper** : what is it??

 

**missv** : im pretty sure im into Cheryl Blossom. 

 

**burgerjug** : i think the fuck not 

 

**archieandrews** : she tried to kiss me once 

 

**missv** : okay and how does that help me right now archie?????????? sorry im rlly anxious idk what to do 

 

**missv** : i gotta tell you all tho

 

**missv** : i think cheryl is into me too

 

**BettyCooper** : awww thats so sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i ship it

 

**burgerjug** : betts... no. cheryl IS evil incarnate and you cannot convince me otherwise

 

**BettyCooper** : juggy come on dont drag me down right now

 

**KevinGay** : you should change your screen name to missgay, V. bc we all knew a part of u was gay and u know it. sorry lol had to spill that tea

 

**BettyCooper** : sorry but yeah V

 

**burgerjug** : gotta agree w Kev for once

 

**archieandrews** : i had no idea v

 

**missv** : no offence arch 

 

**missv** : but you're oblivious to everything so

 

**archieandrews** : none taken

 

**missv** : I GOTTA TELL U GUYS THE STORY THO SO YALL GOTTA SHUT UP FOR A SEC

 

**missv** : okay so it began at a party I went to at Cheryl's place

 

**KevinGay** : u went to that?!

 

**missv** : kevin

 

**missv** : shut up

 

**KevinGay** : okay continue

 

**missv** : so anyway we were all at the party dancing and drinking and stuff, usual party things

 

**missv** : and cheryl went up to me

 

**missv** : I wasnt even drunk by the way bc the area by the drinks was too crowded and i couldnt get over there

 

**burgerjug** : :cough: figures

 

**missv** : JUGHEAD

 

**burgerjug** : okay okay

 

**missv** : so she comes up to me and goes in the sweetest most shy voice ive ever heard from her "lets get out of here, ronnie"

 

**BettyCooper** : AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW im screaming

 

**missv** : YALL

 

**missv** : LET ME TE LL THE DAMN SToRY

 

**BettyCooper** : whoops lmao sorry

 

**missv** : thank u

 

**missv** : so anyway

 

**missv** : we go to pop's in her red car

 

**missv** : and we step into the cafe wrecked n shit 

 

**missv** : so we sit at a booth and she tells me some stuff i wouldve never known abt her

 

**missv** : most of the stuff which i cant tell u

 

**missv** : but what i can tell u is that by the end we had both poured our souls out to each other

 

**missv** : and she looked at me with these tear filled eyes that absolutely ripped my heart out.

 

**missv** : the way she looked at me

 

**missv** : i could just tell

 

**missv** : i could tell that it was the start of something between us

 

**missv** : something beautiful.

 

**missv** : something in her eyes told me she could tell too

 

**missv** : so we just sat there like that for awhile until cheryls phone buzzed

 

**missv** : cheryl looked at it for a sec, but then put it back down and looked back at me kinda scared and conflicted like

 

**missv** : i asked if everything was okay and she just stood up and told me that she had to go 

 

**missv** : before i cld protest she had ran away from pops 

 

**missv** : ...and thats it.

 

**BettyCooper** : AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

**burgerjug** : thats cool but im still not convinced cheryl blossom is evil

 

**archieandrews** : was cheryl in trouble or smtn

 

**KevinGay** : prolly lmao

 

**KevinGay** : everyone was so hungover 2day at school n i heard the police came to cheryl's apartment and crashed the party

 

**KevinGay** : some people were arrested i think according to the latest tea

 

**KevinGay** : sorry had to spill lmao

 

**missv** : oh no 

 

**missv** : i didnt go after her after she ran away!! what if shes back with her mom?! she isnt in a good place already anyways, and if they put her back with her mom...

 

**missv** : im going after her, guys. 

 

**BettyCooper** : are you sure thats a good idea, V? u could get mixed into something bad.

 

**burgerjug** : mrs blossom is dangerous, V. think about this.

 

**archieandrews** : seriously, V.

 

**KevinGay** : :chomps popcorn: oooooooo fight

 

**KevinGay** : but seriously, V. theyre all right. be careful around those blossoms.

 

**missv** : guys. im going and you cant stop me. bye.

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit shorter chapter today. please leave comments and kudos, they motivate me to continue!!!!!!!!!!!!

**missv** : im back, guys.

 

**missv** : im sure you're all asleep right now, since its 3AM

 

**missv** : wow, even jug the night owl is sleeping.

 

**missv** : i dont care. at least now no one can interrupt me.

 

**missv** : it went okay, guys. im texting now from cheryls.

 

**missv** : so after i left the chat, i ran out of the house, and got in my car and drove to cheryls place

 

**missv** : cheryl was in her apartment by herself, she was a mess and so was the apartment

 

**missv** : she was like curled up on the ground and her hair had all sorts of residue in it

 

**missv** : her makeup had bled all over herself 

 

**missv** : it was pretty bad. 

 

**missv** : so i sat next to her and she told me the whole thing

 

**missv** : so. apparently the police did crash the apartment but no one got arrested.

 

**missv** : cheryl was pretty shaken up because she had to confront her mother abt it in front of the damn police

 

**missv** : and the police didnt understand how much she had been thru and how much she needed to get away from her mother

 

**missv** : but her mother lied to sheriff keller by telling him that she was paying for the whole thing and that she knew that the party had been thrown

 

**missv** : so the police let off

 

**missv** : and then once they had gone and they were alone, mrs blossom threatened to make her move into her new house with her

 

**missv** : cheryl obviously fought this with all of her life

 

**missv** : so cheryl still gets to live in the apartment but it was such a close call and now she is having pretty bad flashbacks. 

 

**missv** : so i took her to the bathroom and helped her take a nice relaxing bath and get dressed

 

**missv** : which i wasnt doing to see her nude, i swear on my LIFE. 

 

**missv** : guys she was so so scared and shaken up and she is falling into another depression. i just needed to make her understand that i was there for her.

 

**burgerjug** : suuuurrrreeeeeeeeee,,,,, v

 

**missv** : oh hi jughead. im not lying 

 

**burgerjug** : hey. ive been up and just got online and started reading ur messages

 

**BettyCooper** : hi so have i

 

**burgerjug** : betts, go to bed. u need ur sleep

 

**BettyCooper** : cant sleep. parents have been arguing about polly and i since 10:00. tempted to move out.

 

**burgerjug** : want me to come and get u

 

**BettyCooper** : please please please please if it isnt too much trouble. its raining pretty hard jug

 

**burgerjug** : b there in 5, betty.

 

**missv** : hi betty

 

**missv** : shall i continue my story?

 

**BettyCooper** : please do

 

**missv** : okay

 

**missv** : so anyway. 

 

**missv** : i help her get dressed into pjs and i help her clean the apartment

 

**missv** : that took awhile lmao 

 

**missv** : so afterwards cheryl n i fixed ourselves some hot coffee (me) and tea (cheryl)

 

**missv** : it was nice.

 

**missv** : she noticed i was still soaked from the rain and got me a blanket and a change of clothes. told me to keep it

 

**missv** : we cuddled for a bit on her couch

 

**missv** : and then she put her head on my shoulder and put her arm around my waist in sort of a hug?????

 

**BettyCooper** : aww

 

**missv** : she looked right into my eyes and told me

 

**missv** : "thanks so much, veronica. youve been here when no one else has. u've seen thru my 'bitch' mask and it takes a special person to do that. there hasnt been a person since my brother and u saw the real fucked up me. thanks so much for coming. it means so much." 

 

**missv** : im still squealing internally 

 

**BettyCooper** : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEE

 

**missv** : same

 

**missv** : anyway i looked at the clock and said "wow its getting late" it was 1 am . i had been there for like two hours 

 

**missv** : cheryl was like "so it is." i said i should be going and got up.

 

**missv** : cheryl stopped me and said something about it not being safe out there to drive home bc it was pouring rain

 

**missv** : then she asked me if i wanted to sleep over. i of course said yes. 

 

**missv** : so she gave me another change of clothes and we chatted for a bit and then went to bed:)

 

**missv** : n now we r here

 

**BettyCooper** : AWWWWWWWW

 

**BettyCooper** : "so shes waiting for u to fall asleep so she can kill u" - jug

 

**missv** : ,,,,,jughead

 

**missv** : "chill im kidding" - jug again

 

**missv** : enough abt me tho

 

**missv** : how r u and jughead on this fine morning

 

**BettyCooper** : okay, jughead picked me up abt five min ago from our secret spot

 

**missv** : ?

 

**BettyCooper** : so whenever i dont feel safe i sneak outside out my window to a secret area under some trees and thats where jughead gets me

 

**BettyCooper** : now we r driving to his place, where i have some clothes laid out for this type of situation

 

**BettyCooper** : i have such a caring boyfriend im so thankful for him

 

**missv** : G O A L S

 

**burgerjug** : i dont deserve you betty

 

**burgerjug** : i love u 

 

**BettyCooper** : i love you so much jughead, but EYES ON THE ROAD PLEASE.

 

**BettyCooper** : i need u alive 

 

**missv** : i think im gonna turn in. cheryls bed is too warm to refuse for much longer

 

**BettyCooper** : WAIT V UR IN CHERYLS BED

 

**BettyCooper** : GIRL DO NOT DISAPPEAR 

 

**BettyCooper** : dang u disappeared

 

**BettyCooper** : nite from me and juggie

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be greatly appreciated!!!!!!!! also im planning for this to be like a chat story, so it could switch from group to individual chats between two people. also, im not sure how often i will update since i just started high school and i have that to worry abt.  
> anyway if you want to check me out on wattpad, i have a bunch of other stories there too (@ariettas) and i have a twitter (@thiccdink) if you want to get in touch with me.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> private chat between cheryl n veronica.

**missv** has created a new chat.

**missv** has added **cheryl**. 

**missv** has made this chat **private**.

 

**missv** : hi cheryl!

 

**cheryl** : hey, v:)

 

**missv** : r u feeling any better at all?

 

**missv** : bc if not, tell me

 

**cheryl** : im better, thanks to u :)

 

**missv** : thank god. i was so worried

 

**cheryl** : u dont need to worry abt me i swear 

 

**missv** : well theres something i need to tell u that i didnt tell u last night

 

**missv** : i had literally every intention to but i fell asleep before i could lmaooo whoops

 

**cheryl** : just spill 

 

**missv** : so,,,

 

**missv** : im bisexual

 

**cheryl** : aww dont worry! I dont have any problem with it:)

 

**cheryl** : bc i need to tell u somethin too

 

**cheryl** : im pretty sure im bi or lesbian or something too

 

**missv** : waitttt whoaaaa wha

 

**missv** : fr?!?????????

 

**cheryl** : yeah 

 

**cheryl** : that was one of the reasons i couldnt go back

 

**cheryl** : you know what my family is capable of, ronnie.

 

**cheryl** : and my mom would 

 

**cheryl** : hurt me more than verbally. it would get physical.

 

**cheryl** : She'd kill me if she found out. like actually murder me

 

**missv** : :(((( cheryl. u know that i am always here, and the pembrooke is always open to you.

 

**missv** : and u know josie and mel and val always have ur back too! but especially me

 

**cheryl** : lol thanks ron:)

 

**cheryl** : damn we were both mad fucked last night something couldve happened between us lol

 

**missv** : oh wow cheryl u just went thereeee

 

**cheryl** : omg sorry that was awkward???????????????

 

**missv** : its okay because i think that im into u, cher. 

 

**missv** : i dont know what it is

 

**missv** : but you just captivate me in ways that no one has before.

 

**missv** : sorry if this ruins everything, but i needed to let u know

 

**cheryl** : its okay bc i like you too ron

 

**missv** : OMG WHA

 

**cheryl** : i never wouldve let anyone else in my apartment but you last night.

 

**cheryl** : i just wanted ur love and care

 

**missv** : brb just melted bc i love you sm

 

**cheryl** : <3

 

**missv** : <3

 

**cheryl** : anyways what do we do now

 

**cheryl** : weve both confessed

 

**missv** : wanna be girlfriends??

 

**cheryl** : i think that that would be amazing, ron. 

 

**cheryl** : ily

 

**missv** : ily2

 

**a/n: kinda short but HELL YEAH BITCH THEY CONFESSED. also holy shit???? i havent updated in literally *counts on fingers* like five months oopsssss. im really sorry about that!!!! high schools been Killing MeTM. well until next time!!! <3 **

 

 

 


End file.
